


fake it.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki is pretending to be asleep, but Logan isn't fooled.





	fake it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Do you wonder ever if you’re a bad man (person)?” + Loki/Logan

Loki isn’t asleep.

Logan watches him, looking down at him where he sprawls over Logan’s lap. He looks like he should be soft and pliable, but he isn’t, Logan knows from touching him these past few months. Pressing his fingers against Loki’s skin, the kid is  _hard_  to the touch, his skin tough and thick with muscle.

Logan likes it. Likes to force Loki’s body to finally  _yield,_  likes its resistance to being grabbed and bruised - it makes it more satisfying to do so. 

He looks at Loki’s slack expression, the way his lips are slightly parted, his eyes closed, his head pressed into the cushion of Logan’s thigh, as if Logan’s the softest damn thing in the world. But Loki isn’t asleep: Logan can  _smell_  it, knows that he’s awake, and is just relaxing.

“Do you ever wonder,” Loki asks, his voice clean and sharp and wide awake, “if you’re a bad man?”

“Nah,” Logan says. “I am a bad man. No wonder about it.” Loki smiles, turning to look up at him, and Logan looks at the shine of his blue eyes, looks at Loki’s peaceful, comfortable expression. He isn’t scared of Logan - Christ, how could he be? The guy’s a  _demon_ , or something like it. “How ‘bout you?”

“Good. Bad. These things mean little to me. There are merely actions, and the effects they yield.”  It’s easy to remember just how  _old_  Loki is when he says things like that. Logan’s used to being the oldest guy in the room, but Loki’s much older than him - much older, no matter what he looks like. It’s nice, in a way. Terrifying, in another. “I want to go to dinner.”

“Where?”

“That sushi place on the high street.” Logan looks down at him, for a long few moments. “I’ll pay,” Loki says. 

“That ain’t it,” Logan murmurs. “Just–” Logan drags his thumb over Loki’s chin, playing over his lip. “You had sushi before? Don’t know if you’ll like it.”

“We shall see,” Loki murmurs, and he slides gracefully from Logan’s lap. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
